Empty Pleasure
by namiangelus
Summary: Axel and Larxene meet up in a hallway and... Chapters 5 through 8 are up! AxelXLarxene
1. Night Ambition

1The silence that filled the empty hall was broken with the sound of his approaching footsteps. When he was near, she could feel warmth deep within her core. Her empty shell of a body was suddenly aflame.

"Axel," Larxene, spun around on her heels and faced him, trying to fake a frown, her eyes cold as ice.

"I never thought you'd come, so wanna get this over and done with?"

"Sure, why not," her voice became shaky as she felt his eyes upon her face,

He advanced upon her, and let his fingers brush the bare skin that wasn't covered by her black glove. She clenched her teeth and pushed his hand away.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me bastard."

"Then it'll never work." His eyes were half closed now, thickly lined, their emerald centers piercing and focused. Calmly, he backed off, and she rolled her glove up again.

"You said you had a way to give me a heart. I'm not interested in you, or any of your damn games, I only want what I came for."

"I'm ready to give you my heart…Larxene. I may not have on, but that won't stop me from believing I have something to offer you…"

"That's absolutely beautiful Axel, just perfect. You can come back later when you have more to offer me than cheap lies."

Axel silently turned away and walked toward the door. Her eyes felt hot. Damp. Irritated. A small sound escaped from her throat, as unfamiliar emotions came flooding through.

"What's the matter Larxene…change your mind?"

She broke down suddenly, without any explanation and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Dammit Axel. Just touch me."

He came back reluctantly, and placed a casual hand on her shoulder.

"Here?" He questioned, eyes on the ceiling.

No answer.

"Here?" His hand slowly moved down across her chest and down her waist. Her entire body shuddered with pleasure. Axel smiled devilishly as her fingers curled up.

"y…yes, Axel…but you can stop now I'm f…fine.." His hand stopped at the top on her leg where a clenched fist was placed. He gently unrolled the fingers of her hand and intertwined his own with hers.

"What do you want?" Larxene replied in her most bitter tone, realizing she was submitting to Axel.

"I thought since you weren't busy right now, we could hold hands."

"Axel, that's stupid, nobody just stands around holding hands. They have to be going somewhere, or have a reason to stick together."

"But don't we have one?" His eyes were clearly staring at her face again and he was getting dangerously close again. She felt the warmth his body emanated. Whether it was fire or not, she was reacting to it, and responding…

"Tell me you don't feel anything Larxene, because I can know you like something about me…"

"I do not. You're scaring me."

Axel tilted his head and moved it in close to Larxene's lips. She felt his hot breath against her skin.

"Tell me you don't love me. It should be easy, since you despise me so much."

"I don't…love…"

"I love you Larxene…"

He came even closer until it was almost impossible to find a part of their bodies that wasn't touching.

"Tell me again, I didn't quite catch what you said…"

"I love…DON'T…love you Axel. So leave me the hell alone."

"I can deal with that, but do you like me?"

"Yeah just enough that I can tolerate you…and…"

Every word Axel said was spoken against her lips. Each word was formed as a light, tempting kiss…

"But do you love me."

"I already answered that, you know I do!"

_Shit._ She thought to herself. What an easy way to be fooled. She'd never be so dumb if she weren't practically smothered by her desire for Axel.

He broke the silence with a whisper.

"That's all I needed to know. What happens now is up to you Larxene."

She didn't want to give in, but she felt her hands shaking as they moved from her side up to his face. She gently touched his cheek and closed her eyes.

His breath began to come quicker.

Her entire body stiffened as their lips softly met, an incredible sensation flooded her entire being. She pressed upward against him, and he kissed her back more tenderly than anything she'd ever felt in her life.

…What more could a heart give when he made her feel so complete?


	2. Morning After

The next morning, Larxene stretched finding herself alone in her bed. She carelessly tossed the sheets aside trying to clear her head. What had actually taken place last night? Was it all a dream?

The last thing she remembered was Axel's soft kiss and that she had beckoned him to come away with her, to her…room…. she felt her face flush as her mind played the moment over and over in her head like a movie. She saw Axel's eyes came into full focus, and her mind came to a blank as she could think of nothing more. She tensed up and decided she needed to see him .If anything had happened, she would have to make sure to clear it up.

She slipped on a robe and walked toward the door, as a half naked Axel came in.

"AXEL!" She screamed, jumping backward. He was beautiful and flawless. His body hard and thin… She couldn't keep her eyes off him…

"I thought I'd help you make your bed Larx….it seems it got pretty messed up."

"What the hell! Axel do you…!" She panicked, pulling up the sides of her robe.

"Don't worry, I still love you."

The way he said "love" made her heart pound in her chest. He had openly admitted it now, about two times, and she only once by mistake because she was tricked.

"No…I mean…do you remember anything about last night?" She blushed deeply and turned away from his expectant face.

"You wanted me to come in here with you…so I just slept on the floor and let you have the bed."

"Axel, I don't know any guy who'd…."

"I just wanted us to wait until the sun came up."

She raised an eyebrow, and he walked back into the room. She couldn't believe him.

"I wanted to look into your eyes, see your body in the light…" His voice was filled with seductive undertones as he grabbed her from behind.

"What makes you think I'd want to?" She said stubbornly.

"You were practically begging last night Larxene, don't force me to remind you."

She remembered and felt ashamed. She really did want him…but giving in would make him think she was easy to take advantage of.

His hands slid down into her robe and she let out a soft moan, and he caressed her softly. She felt her head tilt back onto his shoulder.

"Oh..yes..I remember now Axel." She smiled, knowing she couldn't help but give in. She slowly turned around wrapping her robe around him leading him to the bed. She collapsed backward onto the mattress and he crawled over to her.

"I'm so damn bored!" Demyx groaned as he paced back and forth through the castle. He hit his head against the wall repeatedly when he heard a sound coming through it…he froze up and his eyes widened.

_That's gotta be Axel, but what's he being so loud for this early in the…_

He decided to simply walk in and yell at Axel, put him in his place and remind him that some people were trying to sleep. But the door was locked.

Demyx knew that no lock could overcome him, so he body slammed the door with all his might, and it collapsed.

He almost died when he looked up at the bed from the broken door he was laying upon.

Larxene stirred, sat up suddenly, her hair messy and her eyes wide.

She signaled Axel and he dove off the bed, and Demyx strode over toward the flustered Larxene.

"Oh, I thought you were Axel. You're getting to sound more and more like a man every day."

If it wasn't for the fact she was trying to get rid of him as fast as she could, she would have slapped him.

"But, anyways…I just want you to know that some people are trying to sleep. You have to keep it down, okay?"

"Sure why not. Just get Outta here you little bitch…"

"When I said some people are trying to sleep, I wasn't referring to myself. You're pretty lucky, because I am ready to go if YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

"Demyx, you're being stupid…" Her eyes followed him closely as he walked toward the place where Axel was laying.

"I need something to do, I'm bored as hell Larxene. I promise it won't take long…!"

As he took another step closer to Larxene he stepped on Axel's arm. Demyx hastily reached down and grabbed onto Axel, but all Axel could do was smile wickedly. A sudden burst of flames rose up, and Axel scooped Larxene up off the bed and ran with her to window.

"Axel…"she looked up at him in wonder as he swiped the pane away with one hand while cradling her body with the other. He leapt out through the opening into the flowerbed below.

Airborne petals slowly came showering down, blanketing both their bodies with a sweet aroma and scattered colors from the falling flowers.

"This is actually, more comfortable, dontcha think?"

Axel laid on to top of her in the warm sunlight, and lowered his lips to her neck. His hair brushed her cheek and she felt the familiar heat coming from inside her. The kind she couldn't explain.

_My body loves him, I can feel that every second he touches me… _

She hesitated. She knew that there was something else that adored Axel. I was much more than an infatuation. It had to be; because from the moment she met him…she had felt this strongly. As strange as it seemed, it was as if she had fallen in love at first sight.

"Come here…" she sighed softly. She aimed to please him fully in any way she could. She kissed him forcefully yet gentle at the same time holding his body tightly against hers. He was obviously aroused by this and she focused her lips to where they were needed the most.

"Axel, I love you." She confessed sweetly. She wanted to make sure he'd have no doubts about what she was feeling. Everything she knew was for him to know too.

They became intertwined with one another as the soft rays of sun highlighted the gentle curve of her body as if moved against him. The day was theirs and nothing could take it away. There could be true happiness in their dark lives; this had to be proof enough. She wished this could last forever…if only Marluxia didn't have to check on his garden…

He saw the broken stems and uprooted plants. "There seems to be more than one kind of deflowering taking place here…" Marluxia said quietly as he saw the silhouettes of Larxene and Axel on the wall. However, this was sickening. Why was Axel the one Larxene would choose to screw around with? Perhaps she was desperate for pleasure. Maybe this was just a way to trick herself into thinking she was different from the others.

"I'll see you later then…?"

"Of course."

Axel quickly kissed her and climbed back through the window. She made her way around the garden and through a different entrance, cautious to avoid being caught. She redressed and felt the familiar emptiness that came along with being a nobody. This coat…it reminded her of the sad truth that her life was set in. Axel was the only way to alter her reality, even if only temporarily.


	3. Midnight Meeting

"Yeah, ya' know I love this shit, but what the hell's in it?" Vexen was obviously drinking too much, but everyone else was too drunk to notice.

"But the real question is, what happens to us when we die?"

Xigbar questioned solemnly as he took another drink. He was the type to become depressed when under the influence and he asked things that connected in no way to the current conversations. The others ignored him, but Larxene couldn't help but feel a small after effect from his words. She tried to dismiss what he'd said, but fear consumed her as she realized how high the chances were that one of them could be eliminated. Of course that would never be her. She was stronger than that, and as long as there was Axel, she wouldn't allow herself to leave his side…

" I declare this meeting of the Organization dismissed!" shouted a drunken Xemnas. This stupid drinking party was a pathetic excuse for a meeting. Only Demyx decided to leave the room because he was feeling sick. Larxene sighed and sat down in the corner. She didn't have anything better to do. Where was Axel anyways? She glanced around and then felt lonely and lost. He was probably smart enough to have found a way out of coming. That had to be it.

Around the corner she saw someone coming through the door. She ran toward the figure and saw looked up into the face of a pained Axel. He seemed to turn away, but he smiled for her, even there was an obvious sadness in his eyes.

"What were you doing out? We…I needed you…"

"Looking…"

"For…?"

"Roxas."

She remembered the smallest member of the Organization and felt an unnecessary jealously. He was after all, Axel's best friend. Of course he'd rather be out searching for him than spending time with her.

"Did you find out anything more?" She touched his hand as they walked back to his room.

"No, but I swore I felt his presence, like his aura if that makes any sense.

"Could it be him? His other half?" She asked looking up at him.

"It has to be. But how do I get Roxas back…"

He opened the door to his own room, and Larxene hesitated. Did he want to be alone? The way he looked at her showed so much longing. Whether or not it was for her or the absence of a close friend, she couldn't help but feel her body drawn into his arms.

They stood silently, wrapped up in one another with a looming spell of unease closing in around them.

Axel shifted stroking her hair.

"I don't know what I'd do if I were ever to lose you Larxene."

His eyes were filled with unmistakable sadness. This was so unlike him, but at the same time it was beautiful. There was emotion. There was more than the sheer physical pain of a wound, but the scar it left on the heart.

"Me either Axel. But who knows how long any of us will last…"

The pessimistic words creped out of her lips and she realized she was mirroring the negative attitude of Xigbar. Their future was bright. She could feel it and if she believed it with all her strength, there was no way things could go wrong.

"Stay with me?" Axel said playfully suddenly changing the mood.

Larxene saw he looked a great deal relaxed, and even a little bit frisky. It caused her to laugh and she made her way across the room. Axel's bed was covered with red silk sheets. Wherever he got his taste from was beyond her, but it sure looked comfortable. She tossed her shoes aside along with the rest of her clothes, just leaving on her shirt as he crawled in with her wearing the same thing he had in the morning.

"I'm glad you're not sleeping on the floor. This feels so nice."

Larxene cuddled up against his chest and brushed her lips against his shoulder. She left her eyes half open watching him fall asleep. When she was sure he was finally sleeping she closed her own eyes.

Her breath quickened when she felt his hands wrapped around her back and around her breasts covered only by the thin layer of her black shirt. The sudden stimulation made her toss her head sideways and clenched her teeth. She heard a humored Axel stifling wicked laugh.

"You know just how to get to me, don't you…Ax…el…" She teased him; by letting her hands wander down his back.

He took her hand in his and pulled it up to his face and held it there. Kissing her deeply with the anxiousness and passion, they fell asleep with one another protected in each other's arms.

He didn't know that night was the last time he'd feel so close and safe. Larxene's existence was coming to it's end.


	4. End of the Road

The days began to fall into a fast routine as the Organization met their first set of foes, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Time was spent plotting and scheming, changing allegiances and fighting. Social time was a rarity that everyone admitted they missed, but this was a much larger problem that deserved their full attention. Soon it would be over. How strong could these three be? They looked pathetic.

Axel and Larxene only found mere moments to see one another, and were usually interrupted. Talk was to be centered upon the defeat of Sora. Nothing else. Larxene tried to drop a hint here and there, to assure Axel she still cared.

Axel found himself clinging to her each and every word. It kept him feeling alive.

_The heart is a mysterious thing, Axel._

He remembered what she had said, and believed it. He had to have a heart; it revealed itself mysteriously as he longed for her.

The battle seemed to be coming to its end.

Only a bit longer…

Larxene had decided to challenge Sora on her own. She had full confidence. If he'd fall, this entire mess would clear up, and then…

She entered the hallway Sora was occupying…she froze.

A memory flooded her mind. The memory of Axel making love to her, his kiss, the way he would stare at her understanding with an immeasurable amount of affection…

Sora approached her.

She was still lost in her thoughts.

How long had it been since she had touched him? Words could never sum up how much she loved him. She knew this battle was for Axel. She'd win, and then…

Sora came closer.

…They'd once again find the completeness she and Axel cherished.

Her enemy came forward with a surprising amount of agility as he struck Larxene fast against the side, sending her backward against the wall. He smiled and got set to attack again, cards in hand. She looked closer. His eyes held determination, the type that only love can bring. He was fighting for his memories he'd lost. She was fighting for the memories she wanted to make. Larxene focused her energy into a powerful lighting attack, hitting Sora, but not affecting him enough to bring him down. They continued to exchange blows, and Sora showed no sign of getting weary. He actually seemed to get stronger as the battle progressed. The impending victory built up his determination, and she couldn't find an opening to bring him down.

_This is it. I've failed…about to become nothing. The fate of a nobody…_

She strived for a final attack, but felt her body go limp as he struck her across the head. If she were human, she would bleed. Then Sora would be appalled at the sight, and realized he'd killed someone like him. Ended a life.

But there wasn't a drop of blood shed from Larxene. Only tears, that burned her eyes as she writhed and struggled for life. Pieces of her were fading away. But her love…it remained strong until her very last breath.

"…Axel" she spoke in nothing less than a whisper as she completely vanished. Sora and his friends celebrated the victory and made their way out of the chamber, and the news was spread all too soon.

"Axel," announced a panicked Marluxia, "She's dead."

Axel felt his entire being torn apart at his words. It wasn't true. She would never leave him, would she?

"Her body! Let me see it!" He frantically followed Marluxia to the hall where the fatal battle had taken place.

"You know as well as I that nothing remains. Larxene is no more. There's no proof she was even here in the first place, it's an eerie concept to grasp, but terribly true…"

"Dammit!" Axel found himself on the ground at the very place she faded. Marluxia was right. There was no body, no remains…yet he sensed something that was so like her that he couldn't understand. He felt her love, fighting with all its strength to be rewarded with his.

"At least you got to screw her when you had the chance. Get over it. There are plenty of desperate people out there for you."

"It wasn't like that." Axel's eyes were full of anger and despair, intense with a hatred for anyone who denied the existence of their love.

"Then what was it? You could play around all you liked in your little game. You just convinced yourself you had a relationship and hearts. Those feelings Larxene had for you…all lies. She was a sadistic unfeeling bitch, no cares for anyone but herself. She fed off your so-called attraction. Any of us could have done it for her. You were just the only one dumb enough to fall for it."

Axel lunged at Marluxia at full speed pummeling him with a fire attack, the flames engulfing the entire room."

"When I kill you, I'll send you straight to the hell you've put Larxene through…"

"It's not her fault she felt the Organization was failing. She came to rebel. And this is just the way things had to be."

"But you could have stopped her…fought first. You knew she wasn't strong enough."

"A sacrifice I was willing to make. She was getting in the way after all. Too distracted, too unskilled…"

Axel attacked fiercely, and Marluxia countered with a cluster of petals.

"Bring back any precious memories?" Marluxia smirked, as he saw Axel's eyes widen.

_The garden. _Larxene was so full of life, her body vivaciousand soft. Her hands had held him. Her legs caressed his; her hair fell across her eyes like a veil. The curtain of petals fell away, and Marluxia, exhaustedly exited the room as Axel burned every last remain of a flower in sight.

She was gone, but he'd have to go on. Her memory would only pull him back. There was still comfort to be found, if he could find Roxas. Though his friend could never relieve him of the loss he'd suffered, Roxas could serve as an antidote. He'd put his entire being into finding him, and then try to forget any of this happened. He kneeled at the spot where she had been and kissed the floor, tears falling from his eyes. This was his goodbye. Now began his search for solace.


	5. roxas is cool

Nothing seemed as difficult to Axel as the act of trying to clear his mind of the past and focus on what was to come. His search for Roxas was a hopeful one. Roxas would remember him and make his life worth living.

But things didn't go as planned.

Roxas couldn't recall Axel at all when they finally met.

Roxas actually seemed to resent Axel.

Axel felt a possessive insanity taking control. He'd make him remember their friendship; he'd force him to remember.

"Roxas. Roxas. Roxas." The name came from his lips as he pleaded his friend to join him and make him whole.

Roxas never responded. He remained cold, and it killed Axel inside.

The whole Organization itself was heading downhill with defeat after defeat of its members. Axel remained alive, but only as he acted on his own agenda. He might as well have been dead. Nothing yielded any comfort.

It was a strange sight to the waiting eyes of DIZ as a woman awoke to the sight of the crashing waves and gentle breeze, on a beach with otherworldly qualities. The sand was as white as snow, and the sun shown down like a golden fog. The man wrapped in red cloth with a mysterious face approached her and gave her his hand. She reluctantly gripped the hand of the waiting figure.

"You've overcome the impossible. This…shouldn't be happening, yet you are standing here."

She felt a cold sweat as his hand tightened around her own.

"If there are to be anymore malfunctions like this, nothing will go according to plan. I hope you can forgive me, but this is the only way to assure success…"

DIZ raised a knife to the woman's neck and pressed it against her jugular vein, causing her to gasp for life. As his fingers pushed against her skin, they pressed the surface of her neck and he felt the pulse of blood; blood being pumped by a heart. This was a totally different situation. Now he confused beyond all reason. He thought she had merely reappeared from the vanished fragments.

"Larxene, dear…I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

She fell backward, her body tangled in a loose white sheet. She moved to stand, unable to speak. Where was she? Was this heaven…a place supposedly forbidden to Nobodies and their counterparts?

"You are. …alive. Enjoy your second life." DIZ vanished in an instant and Larxene stood lost in the unbearable brightness of light mixed with the purity of her surroundings. Could she find Axel? What was the point of having a second life without being able to hold him in her arms? She ran for what seemed forever through the sand until she found a liquidly white panel on the ground that wouldn't come loose. She kneeled beside it and tried to pry it free, but it remained in place.

She tugged and scratched at the surface of the panel until her fingers began to bleed and ache. The sun only became warmer and she felt human reactions unfamiliar and disquieting to her. She would sweat from heat, cough from the drifts of sand that buried her and her progress at tearing away the panel. But her desire to be with Axel was no stronger, and no weaker. The heart she now possessed had no connection to her love. The love that was forcing her to find an escape and an exit from this peaceful world she was trapped in. She swore she'd find a way to him. She had to.


	6. running his fingers backward and forward

Axel laid down to rest in a deserted area of Twilight Town. If Roxas came back, he'd be there and ready to make another attempt. But more importantly, he had to kidnap Kairi. She had refused him once now, and tomorrow he'd try again if she came out in public with her new friends.

He sighed deeply, not even bothering to remove his coat. It was the only way he could feel warm at night, without the comfort of Larxene's embrace. As he dreamed, he saw a gruesome image of Larxene fading away and falling apart into nothingness. The same dream he had every night. It wasn't fair. Usually loved ones came back to life for their roles in dreams to give happiness to the dreamer. But his were always sickeningly accurate to reality, and in his sleep he couldn't push her memory away.

When the morning eventually came, and Axel woke himself up to his usual routine of emptying his mind of distracting thoughts and setting his goals for the coming day. He was going to get Kairi, he was going to get Roxas…_he was going to grab Larxene and drag her away giving her the pleasure she deserved, he'd kiss her until she couldn't speak his name anymore…_

The smile quickly left his face as he determined this plan a hopeless cause. But he couldn't help it. There were still endless amounts of things he wanted to do with Larxene. The ideas came to him at the worst times, especially now that he faced Kairi, Hayner, Pence and Olette. He carried out his mission flawlessly, as the kids had no way to stop him. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the portal he had opened. He felt a sudden shock as the sensation as the girl's skin touched his own. Kairi was a small struggling breathing reminder of his first encounters with Larxene. She had been unwilling at first. Then he'd tamed her, found out her real feelings. Hw couldn't tame Kairi. She obviously had no reason to warm up to him, and he was fine with that. If only Roxas could grow to accept him again…his mind wandered to his other goal.

"Do you wonder why this occurred? I've finally found a reason."

DIZ made a second intrusion into Larxene's own private world several months later as he spotted her curled up by the bloodstained panel.

"Yeah…I've wondered, but somehow I don't see why I should care."

She raised her teary blue eyes up to his and narrowed them, he merely laughed.

"I thought I was doing you a favor Larxene. At least you could thank me."

"I want to get out of here, that's all I want…tell me. If you can't, then I'm not interested."

"May I ask you a question?" DIZ looked up toward the sky and back down at Larxene.

"Why do you yearn so to escape, what keeps you going? This is a paradise, endless food, water, soft sand, light and shelter…"

"Because I love Axel! Commit it to your damn memory! Everything is useless without him, all I need is him and I'm fucking desperate here!" She grabbed onto his robe and he bowed his head as she shook him.

"That's exactly it Larxene. I know now with full confidence that the reason you gained a second life is that…"

"I said I didn't care."

"Let me finish, please. You have a second chance at life because you didn't vanish in anger and hate. You faded with the true makeup of a heart. You died for love, the most beautiful sacrifice. You aren't finished yet Larxene, you still have something to give, so if you'd allow me…"

DIZ strode over to the panel and lifted it with a slight tug and she saw a dark tunnel beneath.

"Are you sure? Once you go there's no turning back…"

"Don't even bother asking," she raised a sharp nail on her hand up to his face and he laughed.

"You are ridiculous. I hope Axel still wants you. I've made it so that this will transport you directly to him."

She couldn't help but smile at the mention of his name as she climbed into the portal. Whether he wanted her or not, she was coming for him, life had a purpose again, the future was looking as if it existed.


	7. bags full of smoke

Axel still continued onward on his mission, and currently found himself in a heated battle against an enormous amount of Nobodies who seemed as if they'd never stop coming. Sora began to weaken and Axel felt the need to save him. Sora had a purpose. He was looking for Kairi. Before Axel had a chance to rationalize whether or not his next move was a good idea, he felt his body curling inward gathering the entirety of his energy. His whole being was going into this attack. It needed to look good. The glow of bright light that engulfed the arena destroyed all the menacing foes. Now he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He didn't care if this was a noble or cowardly way out of existence. It felt right and necessary right now. When the attack was completed, he found himself on the floor, slowly fading away.

_It's no wonder it hurt so much for her… this is hell…hope it's over soon…_

Sora came to his side, and concerned look upon his face.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?

_What was there left for him to do? Larxene was gone so he was…_

"I wanted to see Roxas."

_Yes, that was it._

"He was the only one I liked,"

_But Larxene, you're the only one I love._

"He made me feel like I had a heart,"

_The heart that belongs to you…_

Time was running out. Axel had to make sure Sora found Kairi again. He hoped they'd have happiness.

He digressed from the subject of his purpose in life and opened the gate for Sora so he could get to Kairi. It was over; he felt the last of his body fade away. Just as it had almost completely vanished, another portal opened above him in the area of Betwixt and Between.

"Axel!" Larxene came down from the ceiling.

She tore through the thin white fibers binding it shut and stood in an expanse lacking space and time. An empty white hallway like area with symbols like hearts passing back and forth across the wall.

"…Axel…!" Her voice came weak and light, she looked around above and below her, but there was no sign of him. Not even entrance, no exit…

There was small trace of a fading gray, a piece of black rising upward and fading.

"No…this isn't…can't be…Axel…" She felt a stab of pain as the realization hit her hard. Her heart beat in her chest fast and at an insane rate, she broke down completely.

DIZ knew this was going to happen. He knew she'd be trapped in this world instead, helpless and destroyed. This place had nothing to survive off of. He'd basically sentenced her to death. And Axel had just died. He was…

"_Are you sure? Once you go there's no turning back…_" Even if Axel had gained a second life like she had…there was no way to reach him again. Unless DIZ suddenly gained a sense of humanity and let him join her.

But why would he gain a second life? What could he possibly fight for that was an equivalent to love? She pressed through all the theories in her mind until she remembered Roxas. What if he died fighting for Roxas, to save him…or maybe even Sora, his other half? There was no night or day in her prison, so she curled up on the floor after reaching a point of exhaustion. Life was overrated. It was…unfair.

_I pray with all my heart…_

_To find a way to you…_

Days passed, malnourished and exhausted, Larxene lived on. She was more like a Nobody than she'd ever been before. Her soul was missing. She was an empty shell, waiting to rest in peace. The designs moving across the wall blurred and twisted, her vision clouded.

_To hold you,_

_To have you,_

_I miss you more than you'll ever know…_

She crawled across the floor, to find a place to die. At least this time she'd get to make the choice.

_I'm so empty,_

_Can death make me more whole?_

She closed her eyes, folded her hands and rested them on the chest and lay still as she felt her heart weakening. Nobody could save her now.


	8. NAUGHTY XDXDXD

He awoke in a dreamlike world. His body warm and alive, his heart was present yet wounded.

_The way to overcome darkness…_

_Is to hold on to your light…_

_If I can take you with me…_

_I'll find a way to you…I swear…_

A hole in the ground was left wide open. He'd have to take his chances.

There was a breaking.

He knew he could reach her.

A shattering.

And then, he fell beside her…

She revived from her spell of death with The warmth of strong arms holding her close.

Her eyes opened wide as they faced a living breathing….

"AXEL!" She cried out as she embraced him with all her strength, making sure he wouldn't slip away.

"…I knew I could find you, and now,"

She didn't care if they were trapped, imprisoned, she fiercely pressed her mouth against him parting her lips and tasting his own, remembering the feeling the security, the passion she'd missed with all her heart.

"Larxene…" He wrapped his arms around her and then moved a hand to her head where he pushed her against him, deepening their kiss.

"I want you so bad right now." The words came fast and his breathing was heavy. He knew this couldn't be a dream, she felt so anxious and lively in his arms. He then spoke in a whisper against her ear, "Hope you're not too tired. After all, I did wake you up…"

"Axel, you think I'd turn you down for sleep?" Her eyes were teary and her face was flushed, the tears rolled off her cheeks and mixed with their kiss. She rolled over onto him and undressed him, and he lay there looking at her with half closed eyes.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you were Larx, I must have been spending too much time around DIZ on that God-Forsaken…"

"Shhhh…" she pressed her fingers to his lips while sitting astride upon him, "Let's forget all bout that place, it isn't even worth remembering."

"…but thanks anyway for the compliment," she tilted her head sideways and put his finger in her mouth, as a tantalizing way to tease him. He grew eager at this act and she felt it's effect beneath her.

"L..Larxene…" He grabbed her hips tightly and lifted her above him, and she received him so willingly it almost blew his mind. It seemed like eternity as they released all their desires, without fear, without pain. Their bodies never left each other for even a minute. He entered her body and soul, and she was with him, providing a place for his love.

Eventually they were both worn out on account of being human, they laid together breathing heavily as they still held one another.

"Hey Larxene."

"Yes Axel." She giggled quietly.

"You know how Roxas was guaranteed a second life no matter what?"

"Mmm hmmm? And this has to do with what?"

"Well…he got a second life because he was inside Sora…."

He moved close to Larxene and made a sudden move that caught her off guard,

"And…I get a second life…because I'm inside you…" He kissed her.

"Mmm…yes…that sounds…feels right…" she twisted and turned, "But Axel…" She moved in close to his face, "how do you really think it happened…?"

"It has something to do with a beautiful sacrifice…DIZ said so, but that sounds so cliché,"

"Right. I think we were just lucky."

"This runs deeper than luck, it's fate Larxene."

"Fate?"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a sense of full contentment. But how could this be possible? It was a perfect malfunction. They were in a prison and a paradise. Everything clashed, nothing made sense, but everything had fallen into place.


End file.
